Cuando todo acaba en nadasongfic
by Tsuki W
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando lo que tenían está acabando? Sentimientos confundidos, pensamientos entremezclados...


**Cuando todo acaba en nada**

_Vamos aclarando este asuntico  
ni tú estás pa´ policía ni yo para andar huyendo.  
Vamos aclarando y te repito  
que no tengo todo el día para seguir discutiendo.  
Si esto fuera una olimpiada romperías todos los records  
de arruinarnos el momento.  
_

Normalmente, según sabía yo por cuentos de mis amigos y algunos familiares, los primeros meses de una pareja recién casada eran los mejores, y no lo niego porque en realidad lo eran, sin embargo nadie me avisó en qué momento terminaban ni la dura forma en que lo hacían.

Son ya un año y 4 meses desde que nos dimos el "sí" en el altar, seguros y contentos de saber que hacíamos algo porque en realidad queríamos y porque, aunque suene cursi, nos amábamos. Ella nunca fue de las mujeres que expresan siempre lo que sienten de manera escandalosa, pero cuando lo expresa es que vale la pena oírla...aunque desde hace mucho que no lo hace.

Lo único que escucho desde hace meses son prolongados silencios o reclamos a viva voz, algo contradictorio tanto como lo que siento ahora. Quisiera echarme a correr y mandar todo al demonio, pero no puedo, no podría darme por vencido tan pronto porque sé que muchos me dirían "te lo dije", además que lo que aun siento por ella me ata a este lugar, a esos gritos y a esos silencios.

Nunca nadie entendió qué vi de especial y qué fue lo que me enamoró de aquella seria y fría chica, feminista declarada, impaciente, perfeccionista, adicta al trabajo y antisentimental. Lo que yo vi en aquellos ojos grises tal vez nadie más lo vio y eso es algo de lo que siempre podré jactarme: vi calidez, ternura, comprensión, paciencia, preocupación y gestos de cariño dedicados sólo a mi...

Dedicados...suena a algo del pasado ¿pero cuán lejano?

_Vamos aclarando este pendiente  
yo no soy tu propiedad y me harté de hacerme el mudo,  
quítate el complejo de teniente  
que el amor sin libertad dura lo que un estornudo.  
Son iguales los defectos que hoy me tiras en la cara  
y al principio eran perfectos.  
_

Son un año y cuatro meses que cada vez se me hacen más largos y difíciles de soportar. Sé que desde un principio yo sabía que él no era ni remotamente parecido a mi...por eso me gustó. Aun pese a mis desplantes o a mis ofensas por considerarlo inferior él nunca dejó de sonreírme y de mirarme con esos ojos tan tiernos parecidos a los de un niño. Tan puros y tan sinceros que, sin darme cuenta, terminaron enamorándome.

Me casé con él creyendo firmemente que con querernos bastaba, que cualquier problema o dificultad se solucionaría conversando, pero lastimosamente conversar es lo que desde hace mucho se me está dificultando.

Al principio las nimiedades se pasaban por alto y rara vez los problemas realmente grandes se solucionaban con unas cuantas palabras, pero ahora son las nimiedades las que nos ponen a discutir y los grandes problemas los que amenazan con separarnos. Sin embargo no sé a ciencia cierta cuál es la magnitud de esos "grandes problemas"; tal vez sus ausencias, tal vez mi egoísmo, quizá su aire despreocupado ante todo, o tal vez mis celos infundados.

Quisiera saber qué hacer: qué hacer cuando regresa después de cierto tiempo, me abraza y siento que lo único que busca de mi es mi ser de mujer; qué hacer cuando yo tengo ganas de compartir algo con él y él me dice que no porque está cansado; qué hacer si cuando le cuento algo él responde que seguro yo hallaré la solución; qué hacer sabiendo que muchas mujeres quisieran tenerlo del modo que lo tengo yo...

_Vamos aclarando el panorama  
que hay pingüinos en la cama por el hielo que provocas,  
si hace más de un mes que no me tocas  
ni te dejas sobornar por este beso escurridizo  
que busca el cielo y encuentra el piso.  
_

Francamente al casarme en lo menos que pensé fue en la famosa "vida marital", el sólo hecho de mencionarla hace que me sonroje; no puedo evitarlo, esos temas siempre me han provocado incomodidad. Pero definitivamente estar con quien amas y hacerlo por amor tiene que ser diferente a lo que contaban algunos compañeros míos.

Dar un beso, una caricia...nunca fue lo mío, porque aunque muchas digan que parezco un niño, cosa que hace mucho no soy, sería como aquél niño que es feliz recibiendo muestras de afecto pero que difícilmente las da. Aunque con ella era distinto, me salían casi espontáneamente, tanto como una gran sonrisa sólo al verla.

A ella, por su forma de ser, al principio le costó aceptar un abrazo, luego le incomodó bastante recibir un beso y pues ya cuando nos casamos esos puntos estaban resueltos, pero entonces se vino el "aquello". Como cualquier pareja recién casada lo experimentamos y sentimos que era una forma diferente y más profunda de decir "te quiero", pero el tiempo pasó y todo fue en reversa: a veces pienso que dormimos juntos porque no hay otra cama en casa o porque el sofá es muy incómodo o simplemente por costumbre; cuando la abrazo es como abrazar un poste de luz y ni qué decir cuando la beso...es como besar un témpano de hielo.

¿Qué hice mal? No lo sé; ¿qué se rompió? No lo sé; ¿acaso el algo que nos unió está desapareciendo? Espero que no, porque algo que yo sentí tan profundo no puede acabarse como acaba un partido de fútbol, tiene que durar, tiene que durar más, tiene que durar para siempre...¿verdad?

_Vamos aclarando el panorama, _

_yo no estoy pa´ crucigramas ni tú para masoquista,  
Ya no sueñas viajes al Caribe  
por tu rol de detective y mi papel del fugitivo,  
Yo busco un sueño y tú un testigo._

Cómo expresar lo que siento o esperar que alguien me entienda, si ni yo misma sé cómo. Devolver los gestos de cariño que él me da se me hace mucho más difícil que antes. Es decir, es tan confuso: cuando no está espero que llegue y me abrace, casi siento la necesidad de que así sea; pero cuando llega e intenta hacerlo involuntariamente lo rechazo ¿Por qué? Francamente no lo sé, pero aunque no lo parezca, aquello me duele y sé también que a él más que a mi.

Desconfiada fui siempre, sobre todo porque creí y creo que para mantener el matrimonio ejemplar que tuvieron mis padres debe existir mucha seguridad de uno para el otro; y sinceramente yo no la tengo con Takeshi, no por él, más que todo por su entorno.

Aun pese a que el fútbol no me gustaba yo intentaba ir a verlo jugar porque sabía que para él era importante. Sin embargo ciertos detalles que al principio no presté importancia se fueron repitiendo hasta que caí en cuenta que siempre ocurrirían: él rodeado de mucha gente, entre ellos varias mujeres, mujeres atractivas que lo admiraban y le coqueteaban mientras él simplemente intentaba evitarlas avergonzado. Así que inevitablemente mi inseguridad fue alimentada por mis celos y a partir de ellos mi desconfianza y la corazonada, no sé qué tan ridícula, que un día él terminaría cediendo ante una de esas mujeres como hombre que es, terminó convenciéndome e influyendo demasiado en mi.

Llegué hasta el punto de revisar sus cosas, revisar su ropa, curiosear su teléfono móvil y hasta me vi tentada a espiar sus llamadas telefónicas, pero vamos, incluso yo sé que eso sería algo extremo. Sin embargo...esa idea no la tengo completamente desechada.

Díganme loca, díganme enferma de los celos, díganme todo aquél adjetivo que se les venga a la mente. Pero, antes de si quiera pronunciarlo, piensen qué harían ustedes si desconcertados buscan la razón por la que sienten que con cada minuto que pasa están perdiendo a la persona que más quieren en el mundo, la persona de la que están enamoradas, aquella que sienten les da el aliento de vida que necesitan para seguir, la persona que les hace pensar y hacer cosas cursis. Esa persona...¿lo han pensado? Entonces díganme ¿no lo harían?

_Siempre con la misma cantaleta  
"me voy para no volver, tengo listo el equipaje"  
llenas y vacías la maleta  
¿Cómo puedes pretender que me coma ese chantaje?  
Tienes cero en actuación, diez en manipulación  
y una beca en el psiquiatra._

Toda mi vida, desde que tengo memoria, he sido lo más sincero posible con todas las personas que me han conocido, ¿cómo no serlo con la mujer que complementa mi vida? Suena cursi, lo sé y lamento si es algo chocante para alguien, pero es lo que siento.

Cuando la conocí fui sincero con ella, cuando le pedí salir fui sincero con ella, cuando le propuse matrimonio fui sincero con ella; y este año y cuatro meses de casados no he dejado de ser sincero, ¿entonces por qué siento que desconfía de mi y me esculca como policía a ladrón? Creo que si pudiera esculcar mis pensamientos lo haría sin dudarlo.

¿Qué ha pasado en ella que hace que se comporte así? Todo este tiempo no he hecho más que dedicarle cada segundo que puedo, de oírla cuando quiere hablarme; de hablarle cuando quiere oírme; de abrazarla cuando tengo el impulso de hacerlo y cuando siento que puede necesitarlo; y de quererla aun cuando ella aparente que ya no le importa.

Mientras estoy lejos no hago más que pensar en ella, en todos los errores que puedo estar cometiendo y las soluciones que podría darle. Pero ni bien hallo una respuesta y voy a casa contento con la idea de ponerla en práctica, el muro que desde hace meses ella ha levantado no permite siquiera que me le acerque. Entonces yo también tengo que aparentar que no he pensado en ello, que no me importa y que cada día despierto sólo con la idea de llegar a la noche sin haber discutido con ella. Demasiado falso, pero tengo que hacerlo por lograr un poco de paz.

Quizá, como antes, aun piensa que soy inferior a ella, y tal vez lo sea, no lo sé. Pero mi meta desde siempre ha sido poder cumplir con sus expectativas y creí que lo estaba logrando. No soy un médico famoso, un abogado ingenioso o un ingeniero exitoso, simplemente soy yo tratando de ser una mejor persona cada día haciendo lo que me gusta, una persona de la que ella no se avergüence, alguien que quiera tener a su lado y la tenga siempre satisfecha. Poniéndolo así, creo que ya sé a qué se deben sus continuas amenazas de irse y acabar con este corto matrimonio...simplemente no soy lo que buscaba.

Triste perspectiva para alguien que siempre tuvo en la mente la idea de un matrimonio estable y feliz, pero que ahora se está cansando de luchar y se está cansando de ella...

_Vamos aclarando el panorama  
que hay pingüinos en la cama por el hielo que provocas,  
si hace más de un mes que no me tocas  
ni te dejas sobornar por este beso escurridizo  
que busca boca y encuentra el piso._

Tanto hemos cambiado el uno con el otro, que cuando está en casa apenas pronuncia unas palabras y yo soy la que no para de hablar. Ya no sonríe como antes, yo soy la que hace una mueca de sonrisa cuando me quedo esperando la respuesta que no tendré. Cada quien se siente mejor trabajando que en casa, cuando hace un año ambos nos desesperábamos por volver pronto. Lo extraño cuando está de viaje y no lo veo, pero lo siento; sin embargo lo extraño más viéndolo, pero sintiéndolo ausente.

Ya no es el mismo, eso lo sé. Yo tampoco soy la misma aunque no sé cuándo cambié. Más que creer en él, quisiera poder creer en mi, pero cada vez que me veo al espejo busco y no encuentro la razón por la que él se enamoró de mi y menos entiendo el motivo por el cual debería quedarse a mi lado. Lo quiero, de eso estoy segura, pero no creo que sea suficiente, no después de estos meses, no después de los gritos y las peleas, no después de haberme sentido aburrida viviendo con él, no después de haberlo acusado de pecados inexistentes originados en mi insegura imaginación, no después de amenazarlo con irme, no después de darme cuenta que mi vida sin él sería peor, pero estando con él no es mejor.

Analizando todo eso ¿renuncio a él? ¿dejo en un año y cuatro meses el récord alcanzado contra el vaticinio de todos los que creyeron que nunca nadie se casaría conmigo? ¿que nunca nadie me querría? Entonces pienso ¿no estaré defraudándolo? ¿o ya lo defraudé al haber borrado su sonrisa? ¿lo defraudé al no confiar en él? ¿al no aceptar más sus muestras de cariño? ¿al decirle que mi idea de un buen matrimonio no coincidía con lo que teníamos?...Tengo tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Siento que la cabeza me va a estallar y con ella estallará mi pecho, que me duele como nunca antes y cuyo dolor se suma a mi ignorada consciencia que me dice que todo ha sido culpa mía.

Lo siento...lo repito y la frase hace eco en el vacío de mi corazón. Lo siento, no me di cuenta de lo que hacía. Lo siento, yo provoqué todo esto, él no tenía culpa en nada. Lo siento, siempre fui así. Lo siento, y lo siento más porque sé que lo que escribí con la mano no podré borrarlo con el codo. Lo siento mil veces, porque queriéndolo y él queriéndome a mi estamos terminando así. Realmente lo siento...

_Vamos aclarando el panorama _

_yo no estoy pa´ crucigramas ni tú para masoquista,  
Ya no sueñas viajes al Caribe  
por tu rol de detective y mi papel del fugitivo  
Yo busco un sueño y tú un testigo._

-Buenas noches –pienso y no digo antes de acostarme de costado dándole la espalda

-Buenas noches –pienso y evito mirarla si quiera para no derramar una traicionera lágrima al presentir que todo está acabando

-Lo lamento –musito dentro de mi boca, tragándome la frase antes que tragarme el orgullo

-Lo siento –digo en mi mente mientras me recuesto y apago la luz, sintiendo que aquella noche podría ser la última junto a ella

-Te quiero –intento repetir pero de pronto comienzo silenciosamente a llorar al sentir cerca mío su calidez, aquella que siempre fue la misma y que añoraré cuando ya no esté, mientras supongo que él no extrañará mi frialdad

-Te quiero –susurro tan bajo que ni yo mismo me oí, deseando con todas mis ganas poder atreverme a voltear, abrazarla y decírselo para que nunca lo olvide; pero mi temor a ser rechazado puede más y simplemente no me muevo

-Takeshi –grita mi interior pidiéndole que no se vaya, queriendo abrazarlo y decirle que nunca fue mi intención lastimarlo, mientras en mi mente se arremolinan frases que no salen

-Becky –suspiro, creyendo que su nombre y mis recuerdos con ella nunca podré olvidarlos aunque ella se aleje de mi; queriendo gritar tantas cosas que siento

-Cuando todo...

-...acaba en nada

-Nada se puede forzar

-Nada se puede obligar cuando de sentimientos se trata

-Te amo, pero no es suficiente

-Te amo, pero si te pido que tú me lo digas, entonces no significará nada

-Quisiera que exista un mañana al despertar de este mal sueño

-Un mañana siempre hubo, pero los que no estábamos éramos nosotros

-No me dejes, yo te quiero...

-No me odies, yo te quiero...

-Takeshi

-¿Eh?

-Hasta mañana –pronuncio al fin moviendo mi mano más cercana hacia él

-Hasta mañana –contesto sintiendo su pequeña pero cálida mano junto a la mía y estrechándola con cuidado

-Será un año y cinco meses

-¿Qué?

-Mañana cumpliremos un año y cinco meses de casados

-Es cierto, casi lo olvido

-No te canses

-¿De qué?

-De mi, no te canses de mi –casi suplico apretando su mano mientras mi almohada se moja con mis lágrimas

-No lo haré, creí que podía, pero no puedo –admito, sintiendo que escucharla sollozar es el sonido más triste que existe en mi vida

-No dejes que todo acabe en nada

-No lo dejaré si tú no quieres dejarlo

-No quiero

-Entonces volveremos a empezar

-¿Empezar por dónde?

-Por donde sea necesario para que en donde no teníamos nada, ahora lo tengamos todo...

Al fin volteo y la abrazo ya sin importarme el rechazo. Ella me abraza y siento que el muro ha desaparecido ¿cómo? No lo sé ¿por qué tan repentinamente? Tampoco lo sé. Pero el sentir que de besar a un témpano de hielo ahora siento los cálidos labios de la única mujer que me enamoró, me hace creer que todo lo pasado valdrá la pena si aun podemos tener un futuro juntos.

_Con la dosis justa de cinismo _

_preguntas "¿qué harías sin mi si ya no vuelves a verme?",  
Para ser sincero haría lo mismo  
sólo que si estoy sin ti lo haría sin esconderme,  
lo haría sin esconderme..._

OWARI 

¡Lo hice! Aunque no parezca (¿o sí parece? XD) me costó exprimirme la agotada y casi caduca imaginación XDD Salió algo requetecursi, pero lo siento, es lo que se me ocurrió :P

La canción es "Pingüinos en la cama" de Ricardo Arjona.

Takeshi Sawada es propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha. Rebecca "Becky" Onkawa es propiedad de Becky.

Este songfic va dedicado a mi mejor amiga, mi manita, Becky; a quien le gusta mucho esta canción y no se atrevió a hacer un fic con ella (yo digo que fue porque anda de vaga en sus vacaciones XDD).

"Tu amistad no la compré con regalos, dibujos ni historias ficticias; me la gané siendo quien soy. Gracias por ver más allá de una pantalla"

Saludos a todos:

Tsuki


End file.
